A tubing connector for a tubular bicycle frame (German Utility Model DE-GM No. 18 34 373) has a plurality of mounting pieces protruding radially outwardly which are secured to the ends of the tubes of the tubing frame. These mounting pieces can be formed by pressing out portions of a wall of the tubing connector.
As taught in German Utility model No. 18 34 373 each of these mounting pieces is cylindrical, that is similar in shape to the tubes.
However because of this shape a different tubing connector is required for tubing frames having tubes of a different diameter and/or with different frame angles. As a result manufacturing and parts-storage costs are comparatively high.